Holiday Treats
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Original name Trick or Treat but I decided to make more holiday one-shots. Enjoy!
1. Trick or Treat

**I have always wanted animes and mangas to bring up more holidays, like Halloween. Everyone dressed up in costumes could be fun. Here is a Halloween Amuto story. Enjoy!**

Trick or Treat

It was really dark at this hour. She finally found her way out of the haunted house. The other guardians were probably still inside. Amu didn't have the courage to go back and look for them.

"I h-hate s-scary things." Amu said herself.

Her guardian charas were at home babysitting Ami, because her parents were on a date.

As Amu was walking home she kept looking behind her, afraid that someone was following her.

"Happy Halloween." a voice said.

Amu gave out a small scream, but then she noticed that Ikuto was standing in front of her.

"Ikuto! Don´t scare me like that!" she shouted while punching him.

"Little girls shouldn't be out at this hour." he said with a grin. _"How cute."_ he liked her costume, Little Red Riding hood. Maybe later he could play the big bad wolf.

"Just leave me alone." Amu said and turned her back to him.

"Fine." Ikuto said in a bored tone and walked away.

Amu regretted what she said. She realized that if he left, she would be alone out in the dark. So she ran after him.

"Ikuto wait!" she shouted after him. Once she reached him, she tripped and fell into his arms.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked her.

"Walk me home." Amu said in a shy voice while holding onto him.

Ikuto grinned. He liked the thought of her being innocent and helpless in front of him. Almost a minute had past and he still hasn't answered her. Amu looked up at him. "Well, are you gonna walk me home?"

Ikuto smirked at her. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. A few seconds later he pulled away and whispered to her. "Have I ever told how cute you are?"

Amu blushed. No one has ever called her cute. Not even Tadase. They always thought that she was just cool. She didn't respond to his comment. She just looked down, to afraid of looking him in the eyes.

He gently took her by the hand. "C´mon, I´ll walk you home."

On the walk to her house, Amu wondered if she should asked him. After thinking about it she decided to go for it.

"I-Ikuto?" she said in a quite tone but he still heard her.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think I´m c-cute?" she wanted to her those words again.

"No." he answered her.

Amu looked disappointingly at him. "What?"

"I think you're adorable." he told her.

A big smile appeared on Amu´s face. "Really?"

"Really."

Amu was so happy that she hugged him. She didn't plan to do it but she did it anyway. Only a second later she pulled away of embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

Ikuto grinned and pulled her back closer to him. "You´re beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

This caused a even bigger blush on her face. She liked his scent. For some reason it made her feel calm.

Ikuto blushed a little himself when she hugged him back. Her hair smelled just like strawberries and that outfit made her look even cuter then she already was.

Once they had let go of each other. Ikuto walked her home. When they reached her front door, he did not expect her to do what she did. She invited him in. Luckily her parents were not home. If the were they would flip out about the fact that she brought a _older_ boy home.

On the unlucky side, her sister was home and she has a big mouth.

"Sis, who is this?"Ami asked and looked at Ikuto.

"This is Ikuto. He walked me home." Amu told her little sister.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ami asked, now looking at her sister.

"No." Amu said.

"Good." Amu said with a smile.

"Good?" Amu wondered.

"Cause now he can be mine." Ami dragged Ikuto with her to the couch where they could watch TV.

Amu didn't know why but she go really jealous. She walked right up to her sister and told her "No, he can't be your boyfriend." Then Amu grabbed Ikuto by the arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh, is sis getting jealous?" Ami teased.

Amu´s face turned extremely red. Was it from embarrassment or anger? Ikuto enjoyed watching those two fight over him, but mostly because now he knew for sure that Amu liked him.

After a lot of fighting, Amu sent Ami to her room. When she looked back at Ikuto she noticed that he had a big grin on his face. Just then she realized what she had done. She fought about him with her little sister.

Ikuto walked up to Amu and moved his face closer to hers. There was a wall right behind her so she couldn't move away. But she did avoid to look him in the eyes.

She blushed heavily when one of Ikuto´s hands started to pull up her dress.

"I-Ikuto? W-Wha...?" she was interrupted when he put a finger on soft lips. He was moving into kiss, but then at the last second moved done to her neck. His hand moved higher up her dress. Once his hand reached a certain point, Amu pushed him away.

Ikuto grinned at her and the started walking towards the door. Before he closed the door behind him he said "Trick or Treat".

**Let me know what you think. I really hope you like it!**


	2. New Years Eve Promise

**Hi! I've decided to write more one-shots about different holidays. This is a Amuto one-shot about New Years Eve. The pairing wont always be Amuto. You guys get to decide what pairing I should use. Enjoy!**

_New Years Eve Promise_

Not long until midnight. Only 15 minuets left. This will be the first New Years Eve that she and Tadase spend together as a couple. Their´re supposed to kiss at midnight, but something doesn't feel right.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah. I´m f-fine." Amu answered, but she didn't sound fine. 

"Nervous about spending the next year with Tadase?" Nadeshiko said with a giggle.

"What?!" Amu had no idea what Nadeshiko was talking about.

"Oh, c´mon. You know, the way you spend New Years is the way you send the rest of the year." Nadeshiko said with another giggle and went to refresh her drink.

Amu didn't feel one bit better. Did she want to spend the rest of the next year with Tadase? Amu was really unclear about her feelings right now. She liked Tadase, but did she love him?

"_Ahh! This is so confusing! Why am I thinking about this now?"_ Amu thought.

"Hinamori-san. It´s almost New Years." Tadase said with a small smile and gave Amu a kiss on the cheek.

"_He still calls me Hinamori-san."_ Amu was feeling worse by the minuet. "I know."

"You know what this means, right?" Tadase asked.

"You mean that were´re gonna send the next year together?" Amu wondered.

Tadase laughed. "No."

"No?" Amu asked.

"We´re gonna spend the rest of our lives together." Tadase told her.

Amu didn't like the sound of that. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with Tadase? Amu did her best to fake a smile.

"I love you." he said and gave her a kiss before he went to talk to Kukai.

"_But I don´t love you." _Amu thought. It was all clear now. She didn't love him. She did have feelings for him, but those feelings were not love.

Soon she would have to kiss him at midnight and spend the rest of her life with him. Amu just wanted to run out the door,but she knew that she couldn't. All of her family and friends were here. If she left then she wouldn't be able to face them again. It would be like running out on your own wedding. Afterwards it would be just to hard to look them in the eye again.

Amu looked over at the clock. "It´s almost midnight."

Nadeshiko was watching her from a distance and could tell that something was troubling her. She also noticed that Amu kept looking at the clock.

Soon Tadase approached her. It was only seconds away from midnight.

"Are you ready?" Tadase asked her.

Amu could tell that he really did care for her. She could see the happiness in his eyes. "Yeah." Amu answered with a sigh.

Amu slowly closed her eyes and could hear the watch ticking. Soon she felt a another pair of lips pressed against her own. But something was different. It didn't feel like Tadase. She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto standing in front of her. Tadase had been pushed aside.

"Happy New Year, Amu." Ikuto said with his usual little grin.

A smile formed on Amu´s lips. "Happy New Year, Ikuto."

The End

**Done. Let me know what you think and which pairing I should use for the nest one. **


	3. Colorful Eggs

**I´m done with another short story, but this one is with Amu x Kukai!**

**This is the first time I have used that pairing in a fanfic. I've always written amuto stuff so go easy on me. Not only is this the first time I write Amu x Kukai, I also had some writers block but I wanted to finish it before I go on my vacation. Btw Amu is 5 years old in this story and Kukai is 6 years old. **

Colorful Eggs

"Mama and Papa are going out on a date and we will leave you at a friends house." the mother told her only daughter. She wanted to take her with them but Amu found those restaurants annoying, or so it appeared on the outside.

"Which friend?" Amu asked. She found it strange cause she didn't really have any friends.

"Oh, we´re gonna drop you off at a friend of Papa´s. He has a son about your age that you can play with." he mother explained.

"Fine." Amu said and kept her cool and spicy character while on the inside she was pretty excited of meeting someone she could play with.

"Honey, why don't you get dressed." Amu´s mother said and went to see if her husband was ready.

Amu rushed upstairs to see if she could find something to wear. On the way to her room she ran past the calender and noticed that it was easter today. How could she forget? It was one of her favorite holidays. It's the one day that you can eat as much chocolate as you want without getting a lot of funny looks.

Once she was done changing she ran downstairs again where she meet her parents at the door.

"Are you ready my little sparrow?" her father asked.

"I guess." Amu said, sounding uninterested.

"Cool and Spicy!" her parents said together and did their little dance thing before they all left the house and got into their car.

20 minuets later, they arrived at her father´s friend´s house, the Souma family. Even though Amu didn't show it, she was really excited about making a new friend. They approached the door and rang the doorbell. Amu´s parents left for their date after everyone had introduced themselves.

"Hi, Amu. Do you want to meet my son?" the man asked with a stupid smile that scared Amu a little.

"Sure. Why not?" Amu did her best to keep her cool and calm pose.

"He´s in the kitchen painting eggs. Let´s go meet him." the man said while taking Amu by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Hi dad! Look! Look!" his son said as he saw his father enter the kitchen. The boy was holding up a colorful egg with a star in the middle. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure is, son." the man said a ruffled his son´s hair.

"Who is this?" the boy said and pointed at Amu.

"Oh, this is Amu. She is the daughter to a friend of daddy´s. Why don´t you two get to know each other and become friends." the man suggested and left those two alone.

"Hi! I´m Kukai. Nice to meet you." he said with a warm smile.

"I´m Amu. Nice to meet you too." Amu said through her blush. She has never meet anyone like this boy before. He seems so nice and cheerful.

"C´mon. Look at the eggs I've painted." Kukai said and dragged Amu to the table and showed her all the eggs he´d painted and there were a lot of them. You could tell that his been doing this all day.

"I like this one." Amu said and picked up a red egg with pink hearts on it.

"You can have it if you want." Kukai said.

"Really?" Why?" Amu wondered.

"Your smile." Kukai said and gave her thumb up.

"What?" Amu asked confused.

"Your smile. I liked it. You looked so cute." Kukai said as a small blush crept across her face.

However, there was a huge blush on Amu´s face. "Y-You think I´m c-cute?"

"I do." Kukai said with a grin. "Wanna paint some eggs?"

"Sure." Amu said with a sweet smile.

They spent a half hour painting eggs and telling jokes. Every now and then Kukai would get some paint on Amu´s cheek and pretend like it was an accident.

"Finished!" Amu said with a smile and showed him the fifth egg she had painted. It had pink, blue and green colors on them.

"So pretty." Kukai told her.

"Thanks." Amu said and placed her egg with the rest of them.

"I meant your smile." Kukai said.

Once again Amu´s blush had returned. She felt so happy that she did something she normally didn't do. She gave him a peek on the cheek before rushing out to the living room.

After Kukai got over his little shook he followed her into the living room. He found her siting in a corner of the room.

"What´s wrong?" he asked as he approached her.

"I´m sorry." she whispered but he heard her.

"For what?" Kukai asked.

"F-For what I did." Amu said and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, that. I didn't mind." Kukai nervously scratched the back of his head. "I liked it."

Amu looked up from her hands "Really?"

"C´mon." Kukai held out his hand for her to take. "There is some chocolate in the kitchen we can eat."

Amu happily took his hand. " Okay, Kukai-kun."

"..Amu-chan." Kukai said as they walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

The End

**Please review! I'm guessing that all of you know that I´m going on vacation this Thursday. So I´ll see you again when I get back!**


	4. Summer Surprise

**Another Amuto story that wrote while I was on vacation. We spent a week on the beach and I was siting on balcony in the apartment that we had rented. It was late and the view was to die for. That sounded really gay 0.O The week would have been perfect except for the noises that the neighbors kid were making. You weren't able to sleep at night, but then again I have never been able to sleep. Once one of the neighbors kids fell of their bed and hit his head on the floor. My dad said "Why couldn't he have broken his neck while he was at it?!". My dad isn't usually that mad -cough- cough- but you should see how annoying they were and you can hear everything through those damn thin walls. Enough of my rambling, here is a new little Amuto story. Enjoy!**

Summer Surprise

Sometimes after being in the hot sun for a whole day it can be refreshing to take a dip in the cool ocean water, this is not one of those times. What do you do when your wife leaves you to take care of three screaming kids while she is relaxing on the beach? All of them wants their daddy to carry them so he holds the twin girls in each and and he carries the boy on his back. After a few more minuets of playing, they decide that it's time to get out of the water and go annoy mommy a little.

"Thanks for leaving me out there alone." Ikuto said as he sat down beside his wife.

"I need some quiet time and besides you guys look so cute together." Amu said with a cute smile and poked his cheek.

"We'd look even cuter if mommy was whit us and daddy was the one taking a break." Ikuto said with a smirk and bit her finger. He was always teasing her whenever he had the chance and that's one of the things that Amu loved about him. She hoped that he would stay by her side forever and never leave her.

As mommy was drawing something and daddy was taking a nap, the kids were burring their father's feet in the sand.

"Mommy?" one of the twin girl asked.

"Yes?" Amu said.

"Is daddy happy?" her daughter asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?" Amu wondered.

"He didn't want to build a sandcastle with us earlier." the other twin girl said.

"He was just tired. Believe me he is happy and he loves you guys very much." Amu assured them with a warm smile. She then got an idea and motioned for them to get closer. "Do you want me to let you guys in on a little secret?"

All of them eagerly nodded and listened closely to what she whispered. A big smile formed on all their faces as they jumped up and down of joy.

"What are you all so happy about?" Ikuto asked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You did it!" their son happily shouted out and jumped at Ikuto. Amu burst out laughing while Ikuto had no idea what was going on.

"What did I do?" Ikuto curiously asked.

"You'll find out later." Amu said after laughing to tears. She gave her son a big hug and kiss on the cheek. While Amu was playing with the kids, Ikuto was wondering what he could have done. Did he do or say something while he was asleep? He had to know what it was but every time he asked Amu, she would just say Nothing with a suspicious smile.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." one of the twin girls said.

"You are? Then let's go tell mommy and get something to eat. " Ikuto said and picked up his daughter. His wife was playing in the sand with their other two kids, but there was something about this picture that Ikuto didn't like. A man was cheeking out Amu as she bent down to pick out their son. Ikuto knew that his wife was beautiful and other men still found her attractive but he still didn't like it. Amu was his and only his.

He surprised her from behind by giving her a kiss on the neck and grabbing her ass with his free hand.

"Uuwweee! Dad touched mom's butt." the other twin girl disgustingly said.

"Do you hear your mom complaining?" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Mom likes it when dad does that?" their daughter curiously asked. Amu didn't know how to answer that and an uncomfortable silence was born. A couple of minuets past before someone broke it.

"Is anyone in the mood for pizza?" Ikuto asked them.

"I am!" all of the kids answered and raised their hand.

**xX In their hotel room Xx**

While Amu and Ikuto were laying on the down and relaxing on the bed, the kids were finishing of the pizza. Today was their last stay here and Amu wanted to do something special with her family today before they leave tomorrow, but no one had the energy except the kids. All she wanted to do was stay in their room and sleep. She knew that her husband wanted to do the same thing.

"Ikuto..." Amu asked.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked with his eyes still closed. It had been a lonf day and he needed some rest.

"Do you love us?" Amu asked.

"Us?" Ikuto asked, half sleeping.

"Me and the children. Do you love us?" she asked again.

Ikuto opened his eyes this time and curiously looked at her "Of course. Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to hear it." Amu said.

Ikuto pulled Amu into an embrace. "You know I love you guys more than anything."

"I love you too." Amu said, and snuggled against his chest. It didn't take long before Amu fell asleep in the protective arms of her husband. Soon their kids crawled into bed with them and they all looked like big happy family.

Ikuto woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that something was wrong, Amu was gone. He looked around the room and saw the light being on in the bathroom. He carefully climbed out of bed, making sure of to wake the kids, and silently walked over to the bathroom door.

"Amu, are you in there?" he whispered after slightly knocking on the door. He got no respons, but he heard this strange noises. So, he opened the door and went inside, where he found Amu bent over the toilette.

"Ikuto." Amu said weakly and turned around to face her husband.

"What's wrong?!" Ikuto hurried over to his wifes side.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Amu told him.

"What do you mean nothing?! You were throwing up!" Ikuto yelled.

"Shhh." Amu calmly said and placed a hand on the side of his face. "You'll wake the kids."

"Tell me what's going on." Ikuto whispered.

Amu gently brought his hand to her stomach and gave him a soft kiss. "We're having a baby...again."

Ikutos face remained motionless for a few seconds and that made Amu anxious. Amu hasn't told him earlier because she was afraid how he would take the news. They already had three, and how would he feel about a fourth one?

"How far along are you?" he asked her.

"T-Two weeks." Amu answered.

"Two weeks?!" Ikuto yelled again but then calmed down. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I t-thought that you maybe didn't want it." Amu said.

"Why would you think that?" Ikuto wondered.

"Because we already have three and you are so tired all the time. You work and you help me to take care of the kids and on top of that, you pay so much attention to me while you hardly ever tell me what is bothering you. I just thought that a fourth kid would be to much and then my fear of you stop loving us would come true and leave us. I-I don't want to lose you." Amu said and wiped her tears away.

"Are you done?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded as an answer. "First of all , that's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard. Why would I leave you? Or stop loving you? I'm not going to deny that it can be hard sometimes but you are worth it. Remember that I choose to be here with you, all of you. Besides haven't I told you that it's my dream to have a big family with you, _Amu_."

"So, you'll never leave us?" Amu asked still teary eyed. '

"Never." he told her.

Amu felt so warm and happy inside when she heard those words. She couldn't imagine a life without Ikuto.

The End

**Finally done! My neck hurts. Tell me if there is some mistakes. Have a nice day.**


	5. A hex on me

**I know that I've already written one about Halloween but here is another one. Maybe this one will be even better. Please enjoy! **

**.:Amuto:.**

A hex on me

"Trick or treat!" Amu yelled with excitement while her older sister was trying to force out a smile, but it only came out creepy looking. The woman at the door clapped her hands together out of joy at how cute they looked. Both sisters were wearing witch outfits. Ami`s was black and pink while Amu`s was black and purple.

"just one moment!" the woman ran back into the house to get the candy, or so you would think. After putting candy in their little pumpkin baskets, she pulled out a camera then told the two sisters to smile.

The photograph showed a smiling and giggling Ami with her hand in the air, and Amu`s soul leaving her body.

After her soul returned, both Amu and Ami thanked the woman and went along to the next house.

How did the ´cool & spicy` Hinamori Amu get into this mess?

_Flashback_

"_Mom!" Amu wined. _

"_Please do this Amu. Papa and mama have been invited to a big masquerade party." Midori said as she fixed her hair in front of a mirror._

"_But the guardians are having a party too. I don't want to miss it." Amu said._

"_Are there going to be boys there?" Tsugumu asked with beads of sweat forming on his forehead._

"_Yes." Amu answered and ignored that her father was running around the room and saying something about his little sparrow was ready to leave the nest. _

"_Please Amu. I beg you." Midori pleaded._

_Amu`s eyebrow twitched. She couldn't stand it when her mother used that face. "Whatever."_

"_Cool & Spicy!" her parents yelled together._

"_Oh, and your costumes are by the TV." Midori said before she and her husband left for the party. Midori was dressed as Death and Tsugumu was a prisoner._

_`Our costumes?` Amu nervously thought then looked over at Ami and saw two bags in her hand `Noo!`_

_End of flashback_

"Ami this will be the last house we visit." Amu told her little sister, who pouted before ringing the doorbell. The door soon opened and Amu couldn't believe her luck.

"Trick or treat!" Amu yelled with a smile and held up her little basket with candy in it.

Ikuto had an amused smirk in his lips as he eyed Amu. _"This will be fun."_

"Come inside and I will give you all the candy you want." _"And I'll have my treat too."_ he thoughts as his smirk grew wider.

"Okay." Amu happily said and ran into the house.

"No wait..." Amu tried to stop her little sister but she was already inside. Ikuto wasstill waiting for Amu to come inside too. After what seemed like forever, Amu nervously talked inside. She felt even more uncomfortable when she heard the door closet.

"What's the candy?" Ami asked.

"On the kitchen table. You can have as much as you want." the minuet Ikuto said that, Ami skipped off towards the kitchen. Iktuo sat down on the living room couch and gestured for her to sit down beside him. She hesitantly walked over to the couch but sat down at the other end, away from him.

"I like your outfit." Ikuto said with the smirk never leaving his face. "Did you come over to my house yo play?"

"I-I didn't know this was your house." Amu said while facing the other way.

"You didn't notice the mailbox with my family name out front?" Ikuto asked.

"N-No." Amu pulled down her pointy hat over her head to cover her blush, but it was soon pulled back off by Ikuto.

"I don't believe you." Ikuto`s face was moving closer and closer. Amu closed her eyes shut preparing for what he was about to do, but she felt... nothing. Instead she heard a rustle and opened her eyes to see him stealing a piece of her candy.

"Hey that's mine!" Amu said as he put a lollipop in his mouth.

"Not anymore." Ikuto said and turned on the TV. He was acting like she wasn't even there.

"Why did you invite us in?" Amu asked but only got a shrug for a respons.

"You want some?" Before Amu knew it. Ikuto sat right next to her holding the lollipop in front of her.

"No." Amu said.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto brushed the lollipop against her lips before licking the place where the lollipop had been. "It's strawberry flavored."

Amu covered her mouth with her hands while her face lit up like a red lamp. Iktuo leaned back on the couch and focused his attention on the TV again.

Ami came back from the kitchen with a mountain of candy.

"How much did you take?" Amu asked.

"All of it." Ami said with a giggle.

Amu sighed at her sister's childishness, but you have to admit that it was kinda cute. "It's time to go home."

"Don't forget this." Amu turned around to see what Ikuto meant and that's when he put the lollipop in her mouth and gave her a peck on the check. Amu stared at Ikuto with wide eyes while Ami giggled in the background.

Ikuto lead them to the door and said two final words before closing it.

"Happy Halloween."

The End

**Please review!**


End file.
